For You (A Malec Fanfic)
by ninjaskyte
Summary: Alec is heartbroken that Jace has declared his love for Clary, but Magnus can't stand to see him like this. Slowly, he gains Alec's trust and love, until...
1. Chapter 1- Heartbreak

Chapter 1- Heartbreak

*Alec's POV*

I never realized how many spiders were in my room. I spotted one by my bed, two on the wall, and five on the ceiling. One, two, three, four, five, six seven…

I heard a knock at my door. I slowly wiped away my tears and tried to keep my voice steady as I said, "Come in".

Isabelle stood hesitantly at the door. She cautiously came inside and sat down on my bed with me. "Are you okay Alec?" she whispered.

I shakily replied, "Yeah, of course." She didn't look convinced, but I didn't blame here. My eyes were red and my cheeks were splotchy, I had a pile of used tissues on my bedside table, and my shirtsleeve was drenched in tears. I looked terrible.

Isabelle nodded and said, "Well, if you're okay enough, you have a visitor."

"Is it Jace? Please don't let it be Jace. Whatever you do, don't let him in." I shook and scooted farther away from the door. Isabelle scootched closer and hugged me. I usually don't like hugs, but right now I could have honestly cared less.

"I know Jace broke your heart by declaring his love for Clary, but you shouldn't get so hung up over that. I'm sure that there are plenty of guys out there who would love you if you gave them a chance." I knew there was no chance of that, but I didn't want to pick a fight with her at this moment. I just turned away a sniffled into another tissue.

"Well, is it okay if I let him in?" Isabelle asked.

"Depends on who it is" I said.

She said, "Alec… it's Magnus."

*Magnus's POV*

I nervously waited outside Alec's door. Isabelle said that she would be out in a matter of minutes, but she'd already been in there for ten. I decided that Alec probably didn't want to see me, and I understood. So heart sinking, I turned away from the door, but right then Isabelle popped out and said, "He's ready to see you."

Isabelle had told me that Alec was in a bad shape, but I didn't think it would be THIS bad. Alec looked worse than I had ever seen him. He had a horrible bedhead, a blotchy face, and the pale, gaunt look that someone acquires after not eating for days. But he was still beautiful to me. I slowly walked over to his bed and sat down. I didn't get too close in case he was uncomfortable, but I sat closer than two strangers on a park bench would. I looked around his room. "Uh… nice room you have here" I said. I winced as soon as that came out. _Way to make an impression, stupid. You go to see him when he's depressed and looks like he wants to jump off a cliff and all you can think to say is, nice room. Idiot._ Thankfully, Alec didn't seem to notice or seem to care. He just turned around and looked at his wall. I looked at his beautiful black tattoos, swirling around his body in intricate patterns. So gorgeous, especially on him… Focus Magnus, focus. I sighed and decided to tell him what I knew. "Look, Isabelle already told me everything. I know that you're pretty pissed at Jace right now, and I understand how you feel, so, all I'm saying is, if you ever need anyone to talk to… I'm always here." I ended awkwardly. I kicked myself inwardly after saying that. I wasn't sure if I sounded like a friend or like a creepo stalker person. Well, it was the best I could come up with on the spur of the moment. I gave him a half smile and looked into his eyes, trying not to focus on the tears brimming in them. _Great job, now you made him cry again. You should probably just leave before you make things worse._

I was planning to get up when I heard a whimper escape Alec's throat before he let out a full wail and slid into my arms. I held him tightly and breathed in his scent. He smelled wonderful, like… like a rainforest after a storm. We just sat there on the edge of his bed, me breathing in his scent and holding him tightly while he bawled and sniffled into my shirt. He let go after a while a dried his eyes once more before looking up at me and saying, "Thanks Magnus. That really does mean a lot to me. Thank you so much for being there for me."

I smiled and replied saying, "No problem. My apartment is always open if you need to get away from… well, if you need to get away."

I got up and walked out of the room, my hopes considerably higher than they had been when I first walked in. Maybe I hadn't made a complete fool of myself in front of the boy I loved.


	2. Chapter 2- Breakfast

Chapter 2- Breakfast

*Magnus's POV*

I was sitting at home with nothing to do. I was literally counting ceiling tiles and thinking of my conversation with Alec that happened 2 days ago. I was overjoyed that he didn't think of me as a stalker, but I figured that if I didn't say anything, it would have been super awkward. While I was thinking about my awkward self and poor conversation skills, I suddenly came up with an amazing idea that I hoped would make Alec feel better. I grabbed a couple sheets of paper and some pens, and was about to dash over to the Institute when I heard a knock on my door. Sighing, I yelled out, "Come in, the door's open."

I grabbed the last of my papers and whirled around to see Alec standing in the doorway. His entire body was wet from the rain that I didn't even realize was pouring outside. His jet-black hair hung in dark strands on the sides of his face down the back of his head, and his tight blue t-shirt clung to his body, revealing his abs and toned muscles. I couldn't help but stare at his biceps and think about my skinny little arms, hanging loosely at my sides. His navy cargo pants were a tad bit big on him, so he sagged a bit and showed off his black boxers, which was perfectly fine by me. And his eyes, his deep ocean blue eyes, gazed at me with a look of innocence. But best of all, his black tattoos glistened in the rainwater. I took in his entire form, raindrops falling from his gorgeous, dark hair, his form-fitting t-shirt, his baggy cargo pants, his piercing blue eyes and those enticing swirling black tattoos, before exclaiming and busying myself with his care.

"Alec! You're so wet! Come here, let me get a towel for you." I ran to my bedroom and flung open my closet door, grabbing the nearest towel and running back to thrust it in his hands.

He looked at the towel in his hands. "Wow… I never knew that you liked pink hearts." I felt my cheeks flush as I looked at the towel I just shoved into his hands. It was a red towel decorated with flying, pink hearts and arrows. _Smoooooth, you seem sooo manly Magnus. _That towel had been here when I had bought the house. I hadn't even thought twice before shoving it into the mass of clothes in my closet.

I straightened up before stuttering" I didn't… I mean that's… Really, it's just... It was there when I bought the place."

Alec laughed and said, "Chill, Magnus, I was just messing with you!" He sent a stunning smile my way before lifting his hands to dry his hair and face. His t-shirt sleeves rolled up, showing his toned muscles and making me feel even more insecure than I already felt about my own skimpy arms, as he wiped his face and hair. His shirt rode up a bit, too, and his abs poked out, making him seem absolutely irresistible. In that moment, I just wanted reach out and rip his shirt off his body and crash my lips against his. I could almost imagine it: His hair, rough under my hands, while his own hands raked through my short hair. I could only dream about the taste of his lips, so soft and…

"Uhh... Magnus, you okay? You're kinda drooling. Did you have breakfast yet?"

I just realized that I had been staring at him the entire time I was fangirling over his body and daydreaming about an intense makeout session. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I said, "No, not yet, I was just about to. Join me for some?" _Wow, would the humiliation never end?_

He replied, "Sure, as long as it's not as bad as Isabelle's cooking. Oh, but before that, can I have some dry clothes to wear?"

"Of course, let me go get some," I said. I went back to my room, this time making sure that they didn't have anything like ponies on them or something, and came back to hand them to him. He let out a laugh before strolling to the bathroom to change. He emerged before long, making his way to the dining table. I, meanwhile, had begun making a plan for breakfast. This was one thing I was actually good at. I practically leapt at the thought that I could finally impress Alec instead of blundering around like an idiot and making a fool of myself. I opened up the pantry and grabbed all the ingredients to make my specialty food.

*Alec's POV*

As Magnus went to the kitchen, I sat at the table and looked around the room. Magnus's apartment was neat and calming, with pictures of beautiful, serene places hung on the walls. "I really like your apartment, Magnus," I said, gazing around at his walls.

There was no reply, and I got a tiny bit scared. Where did he go? Was he okay? I crept into the kitchen in case there was a demon that had knocked him out, but I saw a perfectly alive, breathing Magnus hunched over his stove. He looked up and turned around before screaming, "HEY! It was supposed to be surprise! Don't ruin it!" He shooed my out of the kitchen with a twinkle in his eye and I laughed as he pushed me back to the dining room. I sat back down and he made me promise not to come into the kitchen until he was done. I laughed again and nodded, biting my lip at the thought of what he would do if I entered again. He went back and I settled in, curious as to see what he had in store for me.

*Magnus's POV*

I went back into the kitchen, only thinking about the way Alec was biting his lip. He looked so innocent and vulnerable at that moment, yet I knew that he could rip me to shreds if he wanted to. Maybe that's what I loved about him so much: his vulnerable looks but his killer skills. I almost put in salt instead of sugar and cursed kinda loudly. I heard the tinkle of Alec's laugh and I smiled, wiping my brow and focusing on the breakfast. I just could NOT mess this up.

*Alec's POV*

I had been waiting in the dining room for some time, and I was beginning to wonder what he was making in there that would take him so long. Just as the thoughts entered my mind, I heard a voiced rifting from the kitchen, saying, "Okay, I'm done now."

"YES! Bring it out! I want to see!" I said, practically jumping up and down in my seat. I looked like a little 5 year old in a candy store whose parents told him that he could buy whatever he wanted to.

I heard Magnus laugh again. "No, I want you to close your eyes, and I want you to taste it before you see it.

"But how am I supposed to do that?" I asked, confused.

"Don't worry, I'm going to feed you the first spoonful," he said. I closed my eyes and for some reason, my heart started racing. I think it was because I had never had Magnus's food before and I wasn't sure if I was going to have a five-star meal or something that tasted like it belonged in a garbage can. I heard his light footsteps on the hardwood floor underneath us, the plate being set down on the table, the spoon scraping the plate. I felt his light breath on my face as he whispered, "Now open wide." I complied, and I opened my mouth as far as it could go. He raised the spoon, gently feeding me the first spoonful, and the taste of the food hit my mouth.

*Magnus's POV*

I nervously waited for Alec's reaction. This dish was always a hit with others, but would he like it? His eyes closed, he chewed the food slowly and carefully. He swallowed, and without opening his eyes, he said, "More."

It took it that he liked it, so I fed him another spoonful. And another. And another. Before long, he had finished off the whole plate, his eyes still closed and his mouth formed into a smile of pure bliss. I let out my breath; I hadn't realized I had been holding it in. He finally opened his eyes and said, "That. Was. Amazing. You have to give Isabelle lessons on how to cook! I mean, even Jace agrees…" he trailed off as he said Jace's name and looked at his feet. I looked at him firmly and said, "Alec, I think I might have something to make you feel better. We're going out. Follow me." I took his hand and pulled him out of his chair. It was time to put in action the plan I had to lift Alec's spirits up and drag him away from his depression. I grabbed the paper and pens again before taking his hand again and dragging him out the door. I was ready to make Alec feel better once more.


End file.
